


There is no pretending. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then.

by LiliannaHiromi



Series: Writing Challenges [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, First Date, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliannaHiromi/pseuds/LiliannaHiromi
Summary: "Alec se réveilla avec un sursaut, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui afin de déterminer où il se trouvait. Il était dans une chambre, cela allait de soit, comme si le lit sur lequel il était allongé n'était pas un indice suffisant, mais ce qui l'intéressait réellement était plutôt : à qui appartenait-elle ? Chez qui avait-il atterri ? Parce qu'il avait beau regarder de tout côtés, il ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit."-Un autre défi d'écriture qui m'a été lancé par une de mes amies. Il fallait, en plus de ce qui est indiqué dans les tags, que j'arrive à caser la phrase : "There is no pretending, I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then.", que j'ai traduite en "Je ne fais pas semblant. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai jusqu'au jour de ma mort, et si il y a une vie après ça, alors je t'aimerai aussi à ce moment-là.".
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Writing Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207220
Kudos: 1





	There is no pretending. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fumseck18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumseck18/gifts).



Alec se réveilla avec un sursaut, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui afin de déterminer où il se trouvait. Il se trouvait dans une chambre, cela allait de soit, comme si le lit sur lequel il était allongé n'était pas un indice suffisant, mais ce qui l'intéressait réellement était plutôt : à qui appartenait-elle ? Chez qui avait-il atterri ? Parce qu'il avait beau regarder de tous côtés, il ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit. Puis vint ensuite la question : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, et comment était-il arrivé ici ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait... La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était de s'être disputé avec Izzy ! Encore une fois... Bon, rien de bien méchant, il aimait sa sœur plus que tout au monde et ne pourrait jamais au grand jamais la détester, peu importe ô combien elle pouvait l'énerver et lui taper sur les nerfs parfois... Mais là n'était pas la question ! Il fallait qu'il sache comment il avait atterrit ici !

\- Réfléchis Alec, réfléchis, s'intima-t-il à lui même, comme si ces paroles allaient l'aider à mieux se concentrer et trouver une réponse à ses questionnements.

OK, il était avec Izzy, et ils s'étaient disputés. A propos de quoi déjà ?... Ah oui. A propos de son « comportement d'ermite avec un manche à balais coincé très profond dans son derrière, incapable de socialiser avec de nouvelles personnes, ou encore pire, incapable de s'autoriser à être heureux d'un point de vue romantique », du moins c'était les mots exacts qu'avait employés Izzy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à essayer de se mêler de sa vie non d'un chien ?! Izzy, Jace, et même Clary, étaient passés pour lui tenir plus ou moins le même discours, en des termes plus ou moins polis et imagés. Il avait bien survécu presque un millénaire sans avoir besoin d'interagir avec le reste du monde plus que nécessaire, et il s'en était très bien sorti, merci Izzy ! Mais bref, ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées en reproches contre sa sœur.

Le sujet avait ensuite dévié sur le dernier point de son argument : sa vie amoureuse. Oui bien sûr, parce qu'Isabelle adorait jouer les entremetteuse pour ses amis et sa famille (SURTOUT sa famille, et quand il parlait de famille, il faisait surtout référence à LUI-MÊME, son frère). Et là, elle avait prononcé le nom. Le nom qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer. Son nom à LUI.

**Magnus Bane.**

Shadowhunter de l'Institut de New York, gardien de cette même ville et des mortels qui y vivaient, mais surtout, homme pour lequel il avait, bien malgré lui, développé une certaine attirance, et cela, Izzy l'avait bien compris. Le fait que Magnus le drague plus ou moins ouvertement à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, de par le travail de shadowhunter de l'homme aux traits asiatiques, ou tout simplement lorsqu'ils se croisaient les rares fois où Alec osait s'aventurer à l'extérieur de son appartement, pour entretenir certains liens sociaux et amicaux auxquels il tenait particulièrement (il n'était donc pas un ermite, merci Izzy!) n'aidait pas son affaire. Isabelle, en toute logique, pensait qu'il devait tenter sa chance et sortir avec lui, mais lui...

Lui il savait ce qu'il en était réellement. Lui il savait que jamais une relation entre eux ne pourrait fonctionner. Pour des raisons très simples. Tout d'abord, Magnus Bane était son exact opposé. Là où Alec était discret et peu apte à ses mêler aux autres, Magnus était extravagant et se trouvait comme un poison dans l'eau dès qu'une quelconque fête était organisée. Alec aimait le calme et les après-midi passés à lire un bon livre, alors que Magnus semblait sortir et s'amuser dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il était dragueur, et usait de ses charmes dès qu'il le pouvait si cela signifiait obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin et passer un peu de bon temps par la même occasion. En clair, lui et Magnus étaient complètement différents du point de vue du caractère et de ce qu'ils aimaient faire dans la vie. Or, lorsque l'on sortait avec quelqu'un, quelques points communs étaient requis entre les deux partis, ne serait-ce que pour organiser des sorties ou passer du temps ensemble, sans s'ennuyer ou avoir envie de s'envoyer des poings dans la figure face aux actions de l'un ou de l'autre. Et puis, même au delà de ça, même si ils arrivaient à s'entendre, il y avait autre chose qui les empêcherait d'établir une relation stable et sereine. Quelque chose que, ni lui ni Magnus, n'avaient le pouvoir de changer.

Il était un sorcier, et Magnus un shadowhunter.

Le travail de Magnus consistait à traquer et arrêter, voir tuer, des démons et des criminels du Monde Obscur. Et lui, Alexander Lightwood, frère de la Grande Sorcière de Brooklyn, était une créature du-dit Monde Obscur. Personne n'accepterait qu'un shadowhunter et un sorcier ne sortent ensemble, aussi bien du côté des descendants des Anges que de celui des enfants des Démons. Rien que le fait d'évoquer l'idée d'une relation entre leurs deux mondes était considéré comme contre nature, alors si cela venait à réellement arriver... Ce serait une véritable trahison, aussi bien aux yeux des siens que des shadowhunters. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si cela arrivait. Et il refusait catégoriquement de le découvrir. Cela valait bien mieux pour lui.

Et surtout pour Magnus...

Le ton était monté peu après ça, et il avait prit la direction de sa chambre ne voulant pas continuer plus longtemps ce débat qu'il estimait sans issue. Et après... Après un objet lui avait heurté le derrière de la tête avec force et il était tombé au sol. Il s'était sentit céder malgré lui à l'appel de l'inconscience, et avait tout juste eut le temps d'entendre une dernière fois Izzy, qui lui disait... Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit déjà ?

« _Désolée mon cher frère, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix._ »

…... Est-ce que sa sœur l'avait réellement assommé à cause d'une simple dispute ?

Après s'être touché l'arrière de la tête à l'endroit où il avait ressentit le choc avant de s'évanouir, et avoir découvert à ce même endroit un bosse de taille moyenne (qui étrangement ne lui faisait pas mal), il en déduit que oui, sa sœur l'avait réellement assommé parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Les femmes je vous jure... De vraies sauvages. Qui a dit qu'elles étaient la représentation même de la délicatesse et de la douceur ? Il allait lui faire ravaler ses paroles, et lui présenter Isabelle Lightwood.

Ces faits maintenant établis, Alec décida de sortir de la chambre pour, il l'espérait, découvrir enfin où il se trouvait. Le couloir dans lequel il arriva ne sortait en rien de l'ordinaire, alors il continua son chemin vers le bout de celui-ci qui donnait sur une pièce bien plus lumineuse. Alec arriva ainsi dans un salon décoré avec goût, avec des grandes portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur un balcon en pierre, qui lui même, donnait vue sur le quartier de Brooklyn.

\- Wow..., ne put s'empêcher de dire le sorcier en regardant avec émerveillement la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Ravi que la vue te plaise, je croyais que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !

Alec sursauta de tout son corps et se retourna immédiatement, se mettant automatiquement sur ses gardes et renversant de son bras un vase qui se trouvait sur la petite table à côté de lui, qui alla se briser sur le sol dans un grand fracas, le faisant grimacer lui et son interlocuteur.

\- Magnus..., dit Alec en voyant le shadowhunter qui se trouvait devant lui et qui avait les bras écartés, comme si il avait en face de lui un animal blessé qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer.

\- Le seul et l'unique, lui répondit le brun avec un petit sourire en coin. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais on dirait que c'est raté..., dit-il en regardant les restes du vase.

Alec regarda lui aussi les morceaux qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol, avant de relever les yeux vers Magnus.

\- Désolé pour le vase, dit-il.

\- Oh ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas ! lui dit Magnus d'un ton enjoué. Je pensais sérieusement à refaire la déco ! Disons que ça ne fait que me conforter dans mon choix !

\- Alors... C'est chez toi ici ? Demanda Alec en regardant les lieux avec un peu plus d'attention. Et puis si ça pouvait lui éviter de se perdre dans les yeux sombres du shadowhunter, alors cela ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique.

\- En effet, lui répondit Magnus. C'est mon sanctuaire. My home sweet home ! lui dit-il avec son éternelle bonne humeur, qu'Alec refusait d'admettre qu'il trouvait absolument craquante.

\- Est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda Alec, en se retournant vers le shadowhunter, les sourcils froncés de perplexité.

Magnus sembla étonné de cette question et fronça légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Eh bien... Pour tout t'avouer j'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire, lui dit-il. Isabelle t'a amené hier soir inconscient en disant qu'elle en avait marre de toi, que tu étais une fichue tête de mule et qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour ton bien. Elle ta posé, enfin, plutôt jeté comme un sac de pommes de terre sur le canapé, et est sortie tout de suite après en disant que si j'avais des questions je devrais te les poser quand tu te réveillerais, mais qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir jusqu'à ce que tu te sois "sorti le manche à balais que tu as dans le derrière", et que "tu te serves enfin de ce que tu as entre les jambes". Ses mots pas les miens, expliqua-t-il.

« Oh punaise, elle a osé ! » se dit Alexander, le visage rouge de colère et d'embarras par les mots qu'avait utilisés sa sœur. Mais bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle voulait quelque chose que mademoiselle Isabelle allait forcément obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce n'était certainement pas en le forçant à voir Magnus qu'il allait soudainement changer d'avis et se mettre à lui faire des déclarations d'amour sans fin ! Désolé Isabelle, mais non !

Alec laissa échapper un lourd soupir avant de se masser l'arrête du nez, et de dire :

\- Écoute Magnus, je suis désolé, mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi Izzy m'a déposé chez toi. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dérangé, et j'aimerai bien te promettre que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, mais bon, avec Izzy... Même moi je sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre parfois.

\- Oh tu sais je ne serais pas contre le fait que ça se reproduise, lui dit Magnus avec un petit sourire. J'aime bien t'avoir chez moi. Dans mon lit.

Alec ne put retenir le rouge qui lui monta aux joues face à ces paroles enjôleuses, et envoya un regard noir au shadowhunter pour masquer son trouble.

Comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire face au regard incendiaire du sorcier, Magnus écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et dit, semblant vouloir se rectifier :

\- Enfin, je voulais dire, dans un sens purement platonique ! Dans le sens où, ça fait du bien de ne pas être tout seul dans l'appartement de temps en temps ! Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! essaya-t-il de se justifier, faisant des mouvements de bras dans tous les sens. Enfin !... Enfin bref... finit-il évitant soigneusement le regard du sorcier, et faisant tourner l'une de ses innombrables bagues autour de son majeur dans un tic nerveux.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à regarder à nouveau Alec, celui-ci lui lançait un regard dubitatif.

\- Bref, dans tous les cas, je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps, je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité, dit le sorcier brun. Au revoir Magnus et bonne journée, lui dit-il en passant à côté du shadowhunter et prenant la direction de la sortie.

Il était presque arrivé à celle-ci lorsqu'il cru entendre Magnus soupirer doucement et dire :

\- Au revoir Alexander...

Arrivé devant la porte, Alec leva la main dans l'intention de l'ouvrir mais se heurta à une barrière invisible.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Dit-il, avant de réessayer et de se heurter à la même barrière magique.

Après encore quelques tentatives, le résultat était toujours le même, et Alec laissa échapper un énorme soupir, mêlant fatigue et frustration.

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Un problème ? Entendit-il Magnus demander.

Alexander se retourna alors vers lui et lui dit d'une voix d'où transperçait toute sa frustration :

\- Il y a une barrière magique qui m'empêche de sortir.

Magnus le regarda avec des yeux ronds et s'approcha à son tour de la porte, abaissant sans aucun souci la poignée de la porte, avant d'ouvrir celle-ci en grand. L'asiatique haussa un sourcil perplexe en direction du sorcier, et bien qu'il eut envie de lui répondre que non, il n'avait pas rêvé, merci il avait encore toute sa tête, il n'en fit rien et dit simplement :

\- Merci, et encore désolé du dérangement. Bonne journée.

Alec fit un total de deux pas en direction de la sortie avec de se heurter de plein fouet à une barrière magique, le faisant reculer en titubant tout en se frottant le nez.

\- C'est pas vrai, dit-il, s'avançant à nouveau vers la porte grande ouverte avant de se faire à nouveau rejeter par la barrière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

\- Alexander ? L'appela Magnus. Je crois que tu devrais voir ça.

Intrigué par la légère tonalité inquiète qu'il avait perçue dans la voix du shadowhunter, Alec se retourna, pour découvrir une sphère lumineuse de couleur crème lévitant au beau milieu du salon. Une sphère qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles, puisque c'était le moyen de communication préféré de sa sœur depuis quelques siècles déjà. Elle avait préféré opter pour ce moyen de communication plus spectaculaire et élégant, mais également beaucoup plus coûteux en énergie magique, plutôt qu'utiliser les messages de feu comme tout le monde. _« On est classe jusqu'au bout ou on ne l'est pas du tout mon cher frère ! »_ avait-elle dit pour toute justification quand il lui avait posé la question plusieurs siècles auparavant, quand elle avait fait son choix.

C'est donc sans aucun crainte que le sorcier s'avança vers la sphère avant de la toucher du doigt, activant le message qu'elle transportait.

La silhouette d'Isabelle apparue alors, du moins, de sa tête jusqu'au milieu de son buste. Elle le regardait une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux sombres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore trafiqué ? » pensa tout de suite Alec, connaissant trop bien sa sœur pour se laisser duper par le sourire angélique qu'affichait également l'hologramme magique. Il ne tarda pas à le savoir, Izzy ouvrant la bouche pour commencer à parler.

_\- Bonjour mon cher frère ! Et bonjour à toi aussi Magnus ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi car la journée qui vous attends risque, du moins je le pense fortement, d'être riche en émotions !_

Izzy se tourna ensuite de manière bien plus prononcée vers son frère, faisant comprendre que ses prochains mots s'adresseraient tout particulièrement à lui.

_\- Puisque tu ne voulais pas te décider à agir avec ce qu'il se trouve entre tes jambes, j'ai décidé des prendre les choses en mains pour toi Alec. J'en ai par dessus la tête de te voir passer à côté de ce qui pourrait de rendre heureux, donc voici un petit cadeau de ma part !_

Izzy leva sa main avec une rapidité surprenante, et une petite boule d'énergie s'en échappa venant frapper Alec en plein milieu du front, avant même qu'il n'ai pu faire un seul mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? S'exclama le brun. Izzy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Izzy lui sourit de toutes ses dents impeccablement blanches et répondit :

_\- C'est un sortilège de ma confection. À partir de maintenant, tu es obligé de rester dans un rayon de vingts mètres autour de Magnus. Si tu essaye de t'éloigner, tu vas sentir que le souffle va commencer à te manquer, et plus tu t'éloignera, moins tu auras d'air à respirer._

Alec, et même Magnus, même si à cet instant seule Isabelle était capable de voir sa réaction, écarquillèrent les yeux à ces mots. Mais c'était du sadisme pur et dur ! Il pourrait en mourir si il ne faisait pas attention !

Tout à ses pensées, Alexander ne vit pas Magnus lui jeter un regard tiraillé entre inquiétude et envie, comme si le shadowhunter était anxieux mais ne pouvait s'empêcher, malgré la situation, de vouloir arriver la possibilité de passer du temps avec le sorcier. Il se reprit cependant bien vite, reportant un regard qu'il espérait neutre sur l'hologramme magique de la Grande Sorcière de Brooklyn, semblant attendre la suite de ses paroles.

Qui ne se firent pas attendre d'ailleurs.

 _\- Le sortilège prendra fin ce soir à minuit pile ! D'ici là, essayez de trouver de quoi vous occuper, car je sais que l'un comme l'autre, vous n'aimez pas particulièrement passer vos journées à ne rien faire !_ dit Izzy avec un sourire tendre et amusé, tout en leur faisant un clin d’œil, avant de reprendre avec un énorme sourire d'une voix enjouée. _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée !_

Et dans un éclair de lumière aveuglant, l'hologramme et la sphère disparurent, laissant les pauvres Alec et Magnus complètement hébétés en plein milieu du salon du shadowhunter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

C'était bruyant. Par les Anges que New York était bruyante. Les voitures, les gens, les animaux... Il y avait tellement de bruits que Alec en avait mal à la tête. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait en cet instant pour pouvoir retrouver le confort et le calme de son foyer. Mais il devait rester non loin de Magnus ou bien il se mettrai à suffoquer. Il aurait pu emmener Magnus avec lui, ils auraient pu passer la journée chez lui au calme, mais...

Elle avait eut raison. Alec détestait le reconnaître en cet instant, mais Isabelle avait eut raison. Lui et Magnus étaient restés en tout et pour tout quarante minutes dans l'appartement de celui-ci avant d'être terrassés par l'ennui, et de se décider à sortir pour, en l’occurrence, se promener dans la ville. Cela avait été l'idée de Magnus, qui s'était levé d'un bon du fauteuil où il était installé et avant de dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'ils sortaient. Au moins ainsi ils verraient autre chose que les quatre murs du salon de son appartement, avait-il ajouté en guise de justification.

Alors Alec avait accepté, et ils étaient partis.

Alec avait voulu les guider prétextant connaître la ville comme sa poche, mais après les avoir perdus trois fois d'affilées et avoir manqué de se faire écrasé au moins quatre fois plus, il avait laisser Magnus passer devant. New York ne ressemblait plus vraiment à ce qu'elle était dans les années 50, mais il pensait qu'il saurait s'en sortir. Force était de reconnaître que non, ce n'était pas le cas. Dans un sens, heureusement que Magnus était là. Il lui avait après tout évité de se faire écraser ou rentrer dedans par des newyorkais quelques peu pressés une bonne dizaine de fois depuis qu'ils était partis de son appartement.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas bien compris la lueur qu'il avait perçue dans les yeux du shadowhunter à chaque fois qu'Alec se trompait de direction, ou qu'il regardait autour de lui, ne sachant vraiment quelle rue prendre à une intersection. S'il avait dû lui donner un nom, il aurait dit que c'était de l'amusement, mais il y avait aussi ce petit quelque chose, un quelque chose de presque tendre, mais bon, cela devait très certainement un effet de lumière. Pourquoi Magnus le regarderait-il avec tendresse après tout ?

Tout à ses réflexions Alec ne vit pas Magnus s'arrêter devant lui, et lui rentra dedans malgré lui, faisant sursauter le shadowhunter.

\- Zut pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu t'arrêter, dit Alec légèrement mortifié de ne pas avoir remarqué quelque chose d'aussi simple.

\- Ce n'est rien Alexander, lui dit Magnus avec son éternel sourire. Cela arrive même aux meilleurs de se perdre dans leurs pensées. En tout cas, nous sommes arrivés !

Alec leva alors les yeux vers le bâtiment qui se trouvait face à eux, et ne put s'empêcher de rester perplexe quelques secondes.

\- Un... restaurant ?

\- Un restaurant français pour être exact, confirma Magnus avec un grand sourire.

\- D'accord mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda le sorcier en se tournant vers son partenaire d'infortune. « Il n'a rien demandé et il se retrouve entraîné là dedans sans pouvoir dire un mot... » ne put s'empêcher de se dire Alec intérieurement.

Magnus le regarda, cette familière étincelle d'amusement faisant son apparition dans son regard sombre.

\- Pour manger évidement, répondit-il.

\- Manger ? Demanda Alec, toujours aussi perplexe.

\- Oui Alexander, pour manger, lui répondit Magnus sa voix laissant cette fois clairement transparaître son amusement. C'est généralement pour cela qu'on vient dans un restaurant.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à ce commentaire, et reprit :

\- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi on est là, dit-il, son ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Magnus sembla se renfermer légèrement face à son attitude, plissant imperceptiblement les lèvres et ses épaules se voûtant également un peu. Des choses imperceptibles, et Alec détestait admettre qu'il arrivait à les percevoir parce qu'il avait malgré lui passé un temps incommensurable à l'observer, tant et si bien qu'il arrivait à présent à décrypter le moindre de ses gestes et de ses réactions ou presque. Ce furent ces minuscules réaction qui le firent cependant se sentir coupable de la manière dont il venait de lui parler.

Magnus n'avait rien fait. Il était tout comme lui prisonnier de ce sortilège que lui avait jeté sa sœur. Si l'on devait rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un ici, ce serait sur Isabelle, ou lui, puisque que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle en était venue à agir de la sorte. Il n'avait donc aucun droit d'en vouloir au shadowhunter.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en lâchant un gros soupir. Je suis à cran à cause de tout ce qui nous arrive, mais ce n'est certainement pas un raison pour m'en prendre à toi... Désolé Magnus.

\- Ce n'est rien Alexander, lui dit l'homme aux traits asiatiques avec un petit sourire. Je comprends tout à fait que cette situation t'énerve et t'exaspère au plus haut point. Tu n'as rien demandé de tout ça après tout... Et pour répondre à ta question, je nous ai emmenés ici car j'ai pensé qu'au vu de l'heure, toi ou moi allions commencer à avoir faim. Il est presque une heure après tout.

Le sentiment de culpabilité d'Alec augmenta un peu plus face à la réponse de son homologue, qui, il le découvrait à présent, ne pensait qu'à bien faire en les amenant dans un endroit où ils pourraient se sustenter. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se détende un peu. Le shadowhunter ne méritait en rien de subir sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Je vois, dit le sorcier. Désolé de t'avoi..

\- Arrête de t'excuser Alexander, le coupa Magnus. La situation n'est pas évidente pour toi, je le comprends. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois te ronger les sangs pour autant. Ce n'est qu'une journée. À peine vingt-quatre heures. On peut tout simplement passer la journée à se balader, sans prise de tête. Agir comme des personnes matures et civilisées. Et si tu te sens submergé par tout ce qui t'entoure, on peut aussi rentrer chez toi et essayer de trouver autre chose pour s'occuper, lui dit le brun d'un ton calme tout en souriant... ENCORE ! À croire qu'il ne s'arrêtait jamais.

\- OK, dit Alec en lâchant un gros soupir.

\- Aucune pression, vraiment, ajouta Magnus.

\- D'accord, dit encore le brun. Je vais me détendre.

\- Très bonne idée ! l'approuva tout de suite le shadowhunter.

Alec ferma les yeux quelques instants et prit quelques grandes inspirations, avant de rouvrir les yeux sur un Magnus qui le regardait avec un sourire et un regard qui, il en était sûr cette fois, étaient définitivement tendre... Inutile de dire que son visage se mit en tête de rivaliser avec une tomate dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent.

\- Donc, euh, commença Alec avant de se racler légèrement la gorge en entendant le son étranglé qui en sortit. On va manger du coup ?

Magnus laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de regarder à nouveau le sorcier avant un regard doux.

\- Allons-y alors, dit-il.

Il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte d'entrée du restaurant, faisant par ce fait sonner la petite cloche qui se trouvait au dessus de la porte, avant de se retourner vers Alec et de lui dire avec un grand sourire, illustrant ses paroles d'un mouvement de bras.

\- Après toi Alexander.

Alec haussa un sourcil face à la mise en scène du shadowhunter, mais ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps, décidant que cela avait déjà bien assez été le cas. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de lui lancer en passant l'entrée du restaurant :

\- Il n'y a personne à impressionner tu sais ? Pas besoin de jouer les gentleman.

\- Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas toi que je cherche à impressionner ? Lui demanda Magnus le visage soudain sérieux.

Ces mots provoquèrent un temps d'arrêt chez Alec, qui regarda son interlocuteur avec de grands yeux. Est-ce qu'il était en train de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il était en train de dire ?... Est-ce que cette phrase avait un sens ?

Sans lui accorder un semblant de réponse, Magnus referma la porte du restaurant et se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers le comptoir.

Et Alec se fit la réflexion que le brun devait être un habitué de l'endroit en le voyant embrasser la joue de la patronne de l'établissement, une femme de la cinquantaine, qui le chassa l'un mouvement de main sans pour autant s'empêcher de rire à ses pitreries. Puis il les vit, avec une surprise non dissimulée, commencer à converser dans une langue dont il n'avait plus à présent que de vagues souvenirs. Depuis quand Magnus savait-il parler français ? Et est-ce que ce langage avait toujours été aussi sexy ?

C'était peut-être un effet Magnus Bane à la réflexion. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il redécouvrait quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir le surprendre grâce au brun... Et ce n'était sans doute pas la dernière fois.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à une table près de la fenêtre quelques minutes plus tard, et purent rapidement passé commande, la clientèle étant peu nombreuse, au grand étonnement d'Alec. Qui en fut encore plus étonné après avoir avalé la première bouchée de son entrée, se sentant fondre sous le poids d'un orgasme gustatif. Par les anges, pas de doutes, la cuisine française, la vraie, était réellement l'une des meilleures existant sur Terre !

Après avoir passé quelques délicieuses minutes à manger dans un silence relaxant, Magnus engagea à nouveau la conversation.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf dans la vie du grand Alexander Lightwood ? demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants, semblant réellement intéressé par la réponse que le sorcier allait lui donner.

\- Je menais une vie absolument géniale, avant de me faire kidnapper par ma propre sœur, et que tu sois forcé de passer la journée avec moi à cause d'un stupide sortilège, répondit le brun d'un ton sarcastique.

Magnus le regarda avec de grand yeux pendant quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte et une fourchette de son plat à mi-chemin vers celle-ci, avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Je ne voyais pas vraiment les choses comme ça, mais à la réflexion, c'est vrai que ça pourrait passer pour un kidnapping, bien que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce type de kidnapping ! Une sœur qui kidnappe son frère, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours !

\- C'est vrai, concéda Alexander. Mais venant d'Izzy ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. Elle n'a jamais rien fait comme les autres.

\- Je ne peux que t'approuver sur ce point là, l'approuva Magnus. Elle doit être la seule sorcière de haut rang que je connaisse à bien vouloir aider les shadowhunters qui lui demandent son aide, et ce, presque toujours gratuitement, ou pour un prix dérisoire en comparaison du service demandé. En y réfléchissant, elle doit sans doute être la seule sorcière à agir de cette manière de tout l'état, sans te compter dans l'équation, ajouta le brun son regard se perdant quelques instants dans le vague. C'est extrêmement rare, mais aussi très appréciable pour moi et mes compères, lorsque nous devons résoudre un problème qui dépasse nos compétences rapidement, notamment en ce qui concerne la magie.

\- Cela vous arrive souvent ? demanda Alec.

\- Plus souvent que je ne le voudrais, avoua le shadowhunter avec une expression désolée. J'en vient à me dire qu'il faudra que j'offre un énorme cadeau à ta sœur pour la remercier de nous avoir aidé toutes ces fois ces derniers mois, mon équipe et moi, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Pourrais-tu me conseiller sur ce point d'ailleurs ? Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi chercher...

\- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de lui offrir quoi que ce soit Magnus, lui dit Alec. Ma sœur et moi sommes sur Terre depuis près d'un millénaires. Je serais honnêtement étonné que tu arrives à trouver quelque chose qu'elle ne possède pas déjà.

\- Il faudra que je demande à Simon alors, dit Magnus. Il se tient toujours au courant des dernières nouveautés du monde des mortels et du Monde Obscure. Je trouve ça plutôt inutile en soit, mais peut-être que ses connaissances vont me servir à quelque chose cette fois.

\- Simon ? Demanda Alec.

\- Oui Simon, répondit Magnus. C'est un membre de l'équipe dont je fais partie. Il est bavard comme garçon, parfois trop peut-être, mais il est très doué pour tout ce qui concerne la physique et la chimie, et c'est aussi un bon diplomate.

\- Est-ce qu'il est grand, cheveux châtains foncés, avec des yeux de Bambi, et maîtrise les mélanges explosifs comme personne ? Demanda le sorcier.

\- … Eh bien si on part sur une description un peu élogieuse, j'imagine que oui, répondit Magnus après un petit temps d'arrêt, avant qu'une étincelle un poil dangereuse de s'allume dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Il t'intéresse ?

Alec écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces mots et faillit s'étouffer dans son verre d'eau.

\- Q-Quoi ?! S’exclama-t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle. Non ! Pas du tout ! Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher ça ?!

\- Comme je l'ai dit, c'était une description plutôt élogieuse que tu viens de faire, répondit Magnus ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Et faire des compliments est plutôt rare venant de toi.

\- Non, je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par Simon ! S'exclama à nouveau Alec avec véhémence. Je ne le connais même pas en plus !

\- Alors comment est-ce que tu as su me faire sa description ? Questionna à nouveau le shadowhunter ne semblant pas vraiment le croire.

\- Parce qu'Izzy me parle souvent de lui ! Se justifia le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Elle passe toujours une bonne heure à me parler de lui lorsque tu lui rends visite accompagné de Simon. Si quelqu'un doit avoir un béguin sur Simon, c'est plutôt elle et pas moi !

Magnus le considéra encore quelques secondes, le visage insondable, avant de reprendre.

\- Donc tu ne craques pas sur Simon ?

\- Non ! Dit fermement Alec. Je ne craques pas sur Simon, il n'est pas du tout mon style d'homme.

\- Oh ? Ton style d'homme ? Dit Magnus une note légèrement surprise dans la voix. Donc tu es gay ?

\- Ce n'était pas évident ? Demanda Alec le regard perplexe.

\- Eh bien tu n'étais pas particulièrement réceptif à mes avances, donc je me suis dit que tu devais être hétéro.

\- Pourquoi tu as continué alors ? Demanda l'homme au cheveux de jais, toujours aussi perplexe. Si tu croyais que j'étais hétéro ?

\- Parce que malgré tout Alexander, j'ai un faible pour toi, et que je ne peux m'empêcher de te titiller lorsque tu affiche des expressions aussi mignonnes, lui répondit Magnus avec un lueur amusée dans le regard.

Alec ne sut quoi répondre face à ces mots, sentant son visage prendre une couleur un peu plus soutenue, et se maudissant d'avoir une peau aussi pâle qui laissait deviner le moindre de ses embarras. Pour éviter de s’embarrasser davantage, il baissa la tête vers son plat, et se prit une nouvelle bouchée de celui-ci.

\- Bon, si Simon n'est pas ton style d'homme, alors quel est ton style Alexander ?

Le sorcier faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers en entendant cette question, alors que Magnus le regardait avec le plus grand sérieux, le menton posé au creux de sa paume, un sourcil arqué face à sa réaction. Alec réussit à faire passer sa quinte de toux en buvant un peu d'eau, puis il regarda à son tour le shadowhunter.

\- Quoi ? Fut le seul mot qu'il put formulé tellement cette question le prenait de court.

\- J'ai dit, reprit Magnus avec calme, si Simon n'est pas ton genre, quel est ton type d'homme Alexander ?

\- Mon... type d'homme ? Demanda Alec toujours aussi perplexe.

\- Oui, dit Magnus. Ton type d'homme. Et ne me sors pas cette phrase typique du « je n'ai pas de style en particulier », on a tous un style qui nous attire plus qu'un autre. Que ce soit au niveau du physique, du caractère, ou bien par rapport à ce qu'une personne dégage. Il y a des milliers de possibilités, et nous sommes des milliards sur la Terre. Tu as bien du rencontré des homme qui t'ont attiré, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, dans ton millénaire d'existence, non ?

Le sorcier brun resta quelques instants à regarder son interlocuteur avec de grands yeux, puis demanda d'un ton qui laissait transparaître sa confusion :

\- Tu me poses vraiment cette question ?

\- Oui Alexander. La réponse m'intéresse beaucoup, lui répondit l'homme à la peau matte.

Alec se força a ne pas analyser ces derniers mots, et se mit à réfléchir à la réponse qu'il pourrait donner au shadowhunter.

Comment répondre à cela ? Il pourrait mentir, mais quelque chose lui disait que Magnus arriverait à le savoir. Et d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas réellement envie d'inventer quelque chose sorti de nul part. Alors la vérité ? Mais comment dire à Magnus que le genre d'homme qui l'intéressait, c'était typiquement celui qui se trouvait en face de lui à cet instant même, sans pour autant le lui faire comprendre totalement ? Comment ?...

Et puis il se remit à penser aux paroles que venait de prononcer le shadowhunter... Pas forcément des attributs physiques, mais plutôt le caractère, et ce qu'une personne dégageait...

… Son style d'homme hein ?

Alec ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler, alors que les souvenirs se mettaient à défiler dans sa tête.

\- Une personne souriante...

Il repensa à leur première rencontre, et se rappela que quand le brun s'était présenté, tendant sa main pour serrer la sienne, la chose qui l'avait le plus marqué, avait été son sourire. Un grand sourire, lumineux et franc, qui avait éclairé tout son visage.

_« Magnus Bane, shadowhunter de l'Institut de New York ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance Alexander ! »_

\- Une personne sensible, qui pense aux autres avant soi...

Il se rappela cette nuit d'orage, où Magnus avait débarqué en trombe chez eux alors qu'ils dînaient avec Clary et Jace, les vêtements complètement déchirés et couvert de blessures, du sang dégoulinant de son bras droit et de sa jambe gauche sur le parquet ciré du salon, un Simon inconscient dans les bras, le teint plus pâle que la mort, semblant sur le point de s'écrouler, et pourtant, implorant de l'aide pour son coéquipier blessé, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

_« Sauvez le ! Je vous en supplie ! Sauvez le ! Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez, mais s'il-vous-plaît, sauvez le ! »_

\- Une personne qui irait jusqu'à se sacrifier pour les personnes qui lui sont chère...

Ce jour là, lui et Isabelle avait accompagné l'équipe du shadowhunter dans le réseau d’égouts de la ville, à la recherche de sorcières d'eau qui sévissaient depuis près de trois semaines déjà, et avaient fait une bonne vingtaine de morts. Ils avançaient prudemment, les créatures, bien que non-douées de magie contrairement à ce que leur nom pouvait laissé entendre, étaient dotées d'une force impressionnante et d'une ouïe particulièrement fine, ce qui avait posé beaucoup de problèmes aux descendants des Anges les dernières fois qu'ils étaient venus pour les chasser. Heureusement pour eux, Alec et Izzy avaient réussit à retrouver un sortilège qui rendrait leur déplacements complètement silencieux. En soit, le sortilège ne nécessitait pas leur présence auprès de l'équipe pendant la mission, mais Izzy avait décidé d'y prendre part, parce que selon elle, ce serait « fun », cela « changerait de d'habitude », et ils sortiraient un peu. Alors en bon grand frère, Alec l'avait accompagnée, et si cela lui permettait de passer un peu plus de temps avec un certain brun, ça ne regardait que lui.

Ils venait de tourner à une intersection, Magnus et Maia devant, suivis par Isabelle et Simon, eux-même suivis d'Alec et Raphaël, quand elles surgirent de l'ombre, toutes griffes dehors dans un cri strident, avant de se jeter presque aussitôt sur Raphaël. Celui les esquiva de justesse en roulant sur le côté, forçant les créature à changer leur trajectoire pour le pourchasser. Elles ne purent cependant aller bien loin, se retrouvant projetées contre une des parois du souterrain par une onde magique lancée par Alec. Les sorcière d'eau, au nombre de deux, s'étaient relevées rapidement bien qu'un peu sonnées, et s'étaient immédiatement jetées sur le sorcier pour prendre leur revanche. Alec avait rapidement été rejoint par le reste de l'équipe qui s'élança elle aussi dans le combat. Izzy et lui avec leurs sortilèges, Maïa avec ses griffes en argent dont elle avait emprunté le style au héro de comics Wolverine, Simon et ses mélanges explosifs, Raphaël avec ses fins couteaux qui tranchaient comme des rasoirs et qu'il lançait avec une extrême précision, en plus de sa lame séraphique, et Magnus avec sa lance, artefact très puissant qu'il avait reçu en cadeau par un sorcier qu'il avait aidé quand il était encore au début de sa carrière de shadowhunter. Il commençaient à prendre l'avantage malgré la rapidité et la force dont faisaient preuve les créatures, quand Maïa trébucha sur un vieux tuyaux qui traînait sur le sol, ce qui la fit tomber à terre. L'une des sorcières d'eau bondit en direction de la jeune femme en la voyant en position de faiblesse, mais Magnus se dressa sur sa route, n'ayant pas le temps de faire autre chose que de s'interposer entre elle et Maïa, se faisant de ce fait mordre profondément par la créature au niveau de l'épaule. Le shadowhunter lâcha un hurlement face à la douleur qui lui lacérait l'épaule, le venin contenu dans la salive de la créature commençant à pénétrer dans son sang. Ce fut Alec qui le délivra utilisant un autre sortilège qui fit lâcher sa prise à la créature, en plus de la sonner, permettant à Maia de l'anéantir en lui enfonçant ses griffes dans la gorge. La jeune femme partit apporter son aide au reste de l'équipe avec l'autre créature, non sans avoir lancé un regard inquiet à Magnus, et avoir demandé à Alec de s'occuper de lui.

Quand Alec lui lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui avait pris de se jeter devant la créature de cette manière en sachant qu'il serait inévitablement touché, Magnus lui avait répondu : _« Elle allait avoir Maia. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser avoir Maia. Elle est plus sensibles aux venins que moi, elle aurait pu en mourir. Je pouvais pas la laisse la blesser. Pas Maia. Non, pas Maia. »_

\- Une personne tendre...

Comme quand il était avec Maïa justement, qu'il considérait comme une sœur : qu'il encourageait et entraînait avec acharnement aux côté de Luke, le directeur de l'Institut et maître d'armes de surcroît. Ou quand il jouait avec Madzie, cette enfant shadowhunter abandonnée au pied des marches de l'Institut près de sept ans auparavant, et que Magnus avait recueillie et élevée comme sa propre fille.

_« Allez ma puce, tu peux le faire ! Dis-moi à quoi correspond cette rune. »_

\- Une personne qui se bat pour ce en quoi elle croit...

Comme lorsque Raphaël avait découvert quand il avait quatorze ans qu'il aimait les hommes autant que les femmes, et s'était fait traité de tous les noms, et harcelé par d'autres membres de l'Institut bien moins tolérants que Luke, Maia, Simon, Madzie ou Magnus, lorsque ceux-ci l'avaient découvert. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, et cela avait pris une telle ampleur, qu'il avait tenté de se suicider. Il y serait bien parvenu si Maia ne l'avait pas trouvé, ayant perdu beaucoup de sang, alors qu'elle venait pour lui emprunter un bouquin pour un devoir. Il était resté deux jours à l'infirmerie en soin intensifs, et une semaine de plus pour se reposer en toute sérénité et sécurité. Quand il avait finit par raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Luke et Magnus, et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi, Magnus avait été fou de rage, et avec Luke, ils avaient mené un bras de fer judiciaire devant la cour de Justice d'Alicante pour que ceux qui avaient harcelés Raphaël soit sévèrement punis, et pour que ce genre de chose n'arrivent plus jamais.

_« Personne ne devrait avoir honte d'aimer, peut importe le genre sur qui son amour se porte. On est ce que l'on est, et être critiqué sur une part de soit que l'on ne peut changer est absolument aberrant et d'une connerie sans nom. Qu'on ne soit pas du même avis que quelqu'un cela arrive, mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'on doit pousser au suicide une personne qui a des goûts en amour différents des nôtres ! »_

C'était à la suite de cet événement qu'il avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur la sexualité de Magnus. Lui et Izzy avaient suivit l'affaire de près, demandant sans cesse des nouvelles sur l'avancé du procès auprès de Luke, avec qui les deux Lightwood étaient très amis, d'autant plus qu'Izzy avait eut à cette époque un béguin assez solide pour Raphaël, qui avait disparu finit par disparaître il y a quelques années.

\- Une personne qui a le sens de l'humour, pour aider les autres à se détendre ou dédramatiser une situation...

Ils étaient à une soirée mondaine organisée par l'Institut de New York, et à laquelle les dirigeants des clans du Monde Obscur de la ville avaient été conviés. Par conséquent, étaient présents Jace et Clary, le second et l'alpha de la meute des loups de Jade, et de très vieux amis d'Alec et Isabelle, les deux sorciers étaient également présents bien entendu, de même que Sébastien Verlac, leader du clan vampire de New York, et grâce à qui une entente cordiale avait été établie entre les loups-garous de la meute de Clary et les vampires de son clan. Et tous, sans aucune exception, s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un.

Bien que cette soirée est été pour montrer en certain semblant d'alliance entre les shadowhunters et le Monde Obscur, les leaders des clans du-dit Monde Obscur ressentait tout de même une certaine animosité de la part d'une grande partie des personnes présente à leur égard. Sébastien était en pleine conversation avec Luke, tandis que les autres représentants s'étaient trouvés isolés dans un coin de la salle.

_\- Sérieusement, ils pourraient quand même faire l'effort de venir nous dire bonjour ! Pestait Jace. Ne serait-ce que pour sauver les apparences._

_\- Je suis de ton avis, l'avait approuvé Izzy. C'est quand même nous les invités de cette fête aux dernières nouvelles._

_\- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de personne aussi ouvertes d'esprit que Luke ou Magnus dans cet Institut, avait ajouté Clary sur un ton où l'on percevait clairement sa déception._

_\- Ais-je bien entendu une jolie demoiselle prononcé mon nom, ou mes oreilles me ferait-elles défaut ? Demanda une voix enjouée de derrière eux, les faisant se retourner d'un même mouvement._

_\- Magnus ! S'exclama Clary avant de sauter dans les bras du-dit nommé, agissant plus comme une petite sœur ravie de retrouver son grand-frère, que comme l'alpha d'une des plus puissante meute de lycans de l'état de New York._

_\- Le seul et l'unique ! Répondit le shadowhunter d'un ton joyeux et le sourire aux lèvres, en rendant son étreinte à la lycan aux cheveux roux, avant s'en écarter pour saluer les trois autres membres du petit groupe. Jace, ça fait plaisir de te voir à nouveau sur pieds, dit-il au second loup-garou avec un sourire amical, la main tendue pour le saluer._

_\- Moi aussi, lui répondit le blond avec un sourire identique en lui rendant sa poignée de main. Le remède qu'Izzy et Alec ont confectionné a marché à merveille._

_\- J'en suis ravi, lui dit le brun, avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Isabelle, c'est un plaisir de te voir, comme toujours, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main._

_\- De même pour moi Magnus, répondit la Grande Sorcière de Brooklyn avant d'ajouter, et je t'ai déjà dit une bonne dizaine de fois de m'appeler Izzy maintenant. Nous sommes amis après tout._

_\- Haha, j'essayerai, lui répondit le shadowhunter avec un sourire amusé. Puis il se tourna vers lui, et le salua à son tour avec un sourire : Et bonsoir à toi aussi Alexander, tu es particulièrement élégant ce soir._

_\- Et bien, ce n'est pas exactement tout les jours que l'on est invité à une soirée pour fêter la collaboration entre les clans du Monde Obscur et les Shadowhunters. Les circonstances appelaient un habit adéquat, répondit Alec pour toute justification, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le brun lui faisait remarquer son choix de tenue en particulier, et pas aux autres._

_\- Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison, répondit l'homme aux traits asiatiques, dont le sourire se fit légèrement plus tendu, sans qu'Alec n'en connaisse la raison. Mais dites-moi donc, que faites vous tous reclus dans ce coin de la salle ? Vous seriez largement mieux installé sur les fauteuils qui se trouvent là-bas pour discuter, leur dit-il en indiquant les-dit fauteuils de la main._

_\- Certes, répondit Isabelle, mais nous serions alors entourés d'une horde de shadowhunters qui nous regarderaient avec un dégoût mal dissimulé, ou comme des bêtes de foire. Sans offense Magnus._

_\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser lui dit le brun avec un sourire compatissant. Je sais que la plupart de mes confrères ont encore du mal à accepter notre partenariat avec le Monde Obscur. Certains d'entre eux sont même extrêmement virulents quant à leur désaccord, mais bon... Si nous restons campés sur nos préjugés et ne faisons pas l'effort d'apprendre à nous connaître, travailler ensemble sera tâche presque impossible, et nous ne pourrons avancer nul part. Malheureusement, faire comprendre ça à des gens qui ne voit pas plus loin que leur nombril, et dont les préjugés sont tellement ancrés dans leur tête, qu'il faudrait aller les y déloger à coup de marteau piqueur, n'est pas chose aisée comme qui dirait, dit-il d'une voix d'où perçait un profond mépris._

_La remarque pleine de sarcasme du shadowhunter eut le don de les faire rire, et de rendre l'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la salle moins suffocante._

_\- Oh ! Clary, Jace ! Je ne vous ai pas encore présenté mon équipe ! S'exclama soudain Magnus d'un air enjoué. Alexander et Isabelle les ont déjà rencontrés, étant donné que je vais très souvent les déranger dernièrement, à cause des différentes attaques magiques qui surviennent ces derniers temps._

_\- Magnus très cher, dit Isabelle en secouant la tête face à ses propos. Tu ne nous dérange jamais saches-le. Tes visites sont toujours un plaisir._

_\- Ouh ! Faites attention à ce que vous dites demoiselle ! Je pourrais bien vous prendre au mot et venir vous voir tous les jour, juste pour vérifier ces paroles ! Répondit le brun en pointant un doigt dramatique en direction de la sorcière._

_\- Arrêtez vos pitreries tous les deux ! Dit Clary en riant. Je veux allez rencontrez les amis dont tu nous parles tant !_

_\- Vos désirs sont des ordres madame ! Dit-il avant de lui présenter son bras dans un énième mouvement exagéré, ce qui fit rire non seulement Clary, mais également Jace, Isabelle, et Alec, qui laissa échappé un petit rire lui aussi._

Suite à cela, ils avaient tous les cinq fendu la foule, les filles ayant chacune réquisitionné un des bras de Magnus pour se faire guider, en direction du dernier endroit où le shadowhunter se rappelait avoir vu ses coéquipiers.

\- Une personne exceptionnelle en soit, finit-il, le regard dans le vague, sans se rendre compte que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire tendre alors qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

Quand il releva les yeux pour les poser à nouveau sur Magnus, le shadowhunter affichait une expression mélancolique, sans que le sorcier puisse en connaître la raison. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu lui demander si tout allait bien, l'homme en face de lui prononça une phrase d'une voix si douce, et si tendre, que le sorcier en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Et bien, tu mets la barre très haut Alexander. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si difficile de conquérir ton cœur si ton homme idéal ressemble à ça.

Bien que le cœur d'Alec se mit à accélérer légèrement à cette dernière phrase, il n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'un sourire timide. Il ne pouvait pas malgré les derniers mots de Magnus qui lui donnaient un peu d'espoir, se résoudre à lui dire que son homme idéal, il l'avait déjà trouvé, qu'il avait en effet conquis son cœur, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et qu'il se trouvait là... **Assit juste en face de lui...**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Apparemment, aujourd'hui était un jour calme pour Central Park, et Alec devait le reconnaître, se retrouver entouré de verdure et respirer un peu d'air frais lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Encore une bonne idée de la part de Magnus que d'aller se promener dans le parc pour digérer.

Après leur conversation quelque peu intime dans le restaurant, les deux hommes s'étaient mis à discuter de tout et de rien. Des dernières nouvelles du Monde Obscur, de la dernière mission effectuée par l'équipe de Magnus, de sa sœur et de Simon qui commençaient à se rapprocher de manière assez significative, de Clary et Jace, en particulier parce que le second de la meute de Jade leur avait exprimé à tout deux, le désir de demander très bientôt à la belle alpha rousse de devenir sa compagne... Et puis ils en était venus à parler des choses un peu plus personnelles. De leurs enfances respectives, des personnes qui avaient changé drastiquement le court de leur vie, de leur rêves lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, du parcours pour devenir un shadwhunter à part entière pour Magnus, et de comment Alec avait réussit à développer et maîtriser sa magie...

Il s'étaient découverts un peu plus l'un l'autre, et s'étaient détendus de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, de sorte qu'ils rigolaient à présent sans pression aux anecdotes et remarques sarcastiques ou humoristiques de l'autre. Il en venaient même à découvrir sur leur homologues des choses dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence.

\- Attends une minute ! S'exclama Magnus. Tu es en train de me dire que tu sais manier les armes ? En plus de ta magie ?

\- C'est ça oui, dit Alec avec un sourire qui perdurait sur son visage depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, sans qu'il n'ait l'envie de l'en déloger.

\- Mais pourquoi vouloir apprendre à manier les armes, alors que tu as déjà ta magie pour te défendre ? Demanda l'homme aux traits asiatiques.

\- Eh bien, parce qu'il est déjà arrivé qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière perde ses pouvoirs au court de l'histoire, bien que cela soit arrivé dans des cas absolument exceptionnels. Isabelle et moi en avons rencontré trois au cours de notre existence. Tous avaient perdus leurs pouvoirs à cause d'une malédiction lancé par un démon supérieur, parce qu'ils avaient transgressé je ne sais quelle règle ou loi, qui apparemment imposait réparation. Ils étaient désespérés sans leur magie, et ne savaient rien faire sans elle, alors tu pense bien qu'ils se sont retrouvés sans défenses, ni aucun moyen de se protéger si on en venait à les attaquer ou les prendre pour cible. Après en avoir discuter avec Isabelle, nous avons tous les deux décider d'apprendre à manier les armes, de façon à pouvoir nous défendre un minimum si ce genre de chose venait à nous arriver, répondit le sorcier aux cheveux de jais.

\- Je vois, dit Magnus d'un ton compréhensif. C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui a vécu toute sa vie en ayant la capacité d'utiliser la magie, cela doit-être assez traumatisant et déstabilisant de se retrouver sans pouvoir l'utiliser du jour au lendemain. Votre magie est une part intégrale de ce que vous être après tout. Elle fait partie de vous.

\- C'est très bien résumé, lui dit Alec en acquiesçant. Perdre notre magie serait sans aucun doute très dur, aussi bien pour Izzy, que pour moi. Mais j'aime le fait de me dire que si cela arrive, ma sœur et moi ne nous retrouverons pas sans défenses comme cela a pu être le cas de certains de nos confrères par le passé.

\- Et quel genre d'armes maniez vous ? Demanda le shadowhunter. J'avoue que je suis assez curieux.

\- Oh, un peu de tout, répondit Alec. L'épée, la hache, la dague, la masse, la hallebarde... On a vraiment touché un peu à tout, même si on a évidement nos préférées.

\- Et quelles sont elles ? Demanda à nouveau Magnus.

\- Izzy est particulièrement à l'aise avec le bâton et le fouet. Elle a réussit à créer une arme grâce à un sortilège qui lui permet de passer de l'un à l'autre sans soucis. Elle en est très fière, répondit Alec avec un sourire légèrement amusé en repensant au jour où Isabelle avait enfin réussit à créer l'arme en question, et qu'elle était venue le voir en courant pour lui annoncer, des étoiles dans les yeux. Pour ma part, je me suis trouvé une affinité toute particulière avec les arcs, les flèches, et tout ce qui s'en rapproche de près ou de loin, termina-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tu es un archer ? Dit Magnus d'un ton légèrement émerveillé. Je suis impressionné ! L'arc n'est pas exactement l'arme la plus facile à manier au monde. Elle demande une dextérité et une précision dans la visée que j'ai toujours admiré, lui avoua le brun. Mon respect et mon admiration pour toi ne vient que de grandir un peu plus Alexander. Comme je le pensais, tu es réellement une personne exceptionnelle.

\- Oh n'exagérons rien, dit Alec qui sentait malgré lui le rouge lui monter aux joues face aux compliments du bel asiatique. Tout le monde y arriverait avec l’entraînement et la patience nécessaire.

Magnus allait pour lui répondre que non, cela demandait un peu plus d'aptitudes que cela pour manier un arc, mais fut interrompu par un toute petite voix, qui leur dit :

\- Excusez-moi ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et se retrouvèrent face à une petite fille qui devait avoir entre cinq et six ans, les cheveux châtains et les yeux d'un magnifique vert forêt, dans une jolie robe bleue cobalt et serrant fermement un petit chien en peluche contre son cœur.

Immédiatement, Alec se sentit fondre de l'intérieur en voyant la petite, et Magnus ne semblait pas être mieux, une expression d'une tendresse infinie prenant place sur son visage, alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour se retrouver au même niveau que la fillette, lui adressant un sourire d'une douceur incomparable.

\- Bonjour trésor, lui dit-il d'une voix aussi douce que son sourire. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma puce ? Lui demanda-t-il.

La petite fille regarda Magnus, semblant l'étudier, avant de porter son regard sur Alec, qui lui sourit à son tour. Ne semblant rien trouver de bizarre, ou quoi que ce soit qu'elle cherchait, elle reporta ses magnifiques yeux verts sur le shadowhunter, avant de répondre à sa question.

\- J'ai perdu mon papa.

\- Tu as perdu ton papa ? Répéta Magnus.

\- Oui, répondit la fillette.

\- Ok, dit Magnus. Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire comment tu t'appelles princesse ?

\- Izzy, répondit la petite. Je m'appelle Izzy.

\- Tiens ! Dit Magnus avec un grand sourire. Comme c'est drôle ! Tu sais, la sœur du monsieur qui est avec moi s'appelle aussi Izzy !

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda l'enfant en se tournant vers Alec.

\- Vrai de vrai, répondit celui-ci avec ce même doux sourire qu'affichait Magnus, en s'accroupissant à son tour pour être au même niveau que la petite. Moi je m'appelle Alec, se présenta-t-il. Et lui c'est Magnus. On est ravis de te rencontrer Izzy.

Il tendit sa main à la fillette pour lui serrer la main, et elle la prit presque sans hésitation.

\- Enchantée, dit-elle de sa petite voix d'enfant.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as perdu ton papa trésor ? Lui demanda Magnus.

\- Il y a pas longtemps. On était en train de se promener, et puis le téléphone de papa à sonner. Alors il a lâché ma main pour décrocher et on a continué de marcher, mais il y avait beaucoup de monde là où on était, et quelqu'un m'a bousculé, expliqua la petite fille qui s'exprimait plus que bien pour son âge, au grand étonnement d'Alec et Magnus. Monsieur Prince est tombé, donc je me suis arrêtée pour le ramasser, dit-elle en désignant la peluche qu'elle avait entre les bras d'un mouvement de tête. Et quand je me suis relevée, papa avait disparu, et je le voyait pas à cause de tout le monde qu'il y avait, termina-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Ok ma puce, lui dit Alec, le surnom lui venant le plus naturellement du monde. Est-ce que tu te rappelle, où est-ce que tu as perdu ton papa exactement ?

\- A côté de la fontaine là-bas, dit-elle en pointant un doigt en direction de la-dite fontaine.

\- D'accord trésor, lui dit Magnus. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire à quoi ressemble ton papa, que je puisse aller le chercher, pendant que vous attendez tous les deux sur le banc là-bas ? Dit-il en pointant le banc du doigt.

\- Il est grand, avec des cheveux comme moi, une barbe qui pique, et il porte la cravate violette que maman lui a offert pour Noël, répondit Izzy.

\- Ok princesse, merci beaucoup, lui dit le shadowhunter en gardant son sourire. Maintenant je vais aller chercher ton père, pendant que tu restes avec Alec d'accord ?

Alec vit la petite acquiescer et rendre son sourire au brun, alors que pour sa part, il se sentait un peu bizarre après avoir entendu le-dit brun l'appeler par son surnom.

Fidèle à ses mots, le shadowhunter partit au pas de course en direction de la fontaine que la petite avait indiqué pour commencer ses recherches, et Alec décida d'aller s'asseoir avec Izzy sur le banc qu'avait indiqué Magnus quelques minutes auparavant, en attendant le retour de celui-ci avec le père de la petite.

En attendant le retour de l'asiatique, Alec se mit en tête de distraire la petite fille, afin qu'elle trouve le temps moins long. Ils commencèrent tout d'abord par un jeu de devinettes, auxquelles la petite s'avéra très douée, puis jouèrent à pierre-papier-ciseaux, continuèrent en jouant tous deux à la marelle qu'Alec dessina à l'aide d'une craie qu'il fit apparaître dans sa poche, puis Alec lui lit un livre qu'il fit également apparaître dans la poche de son manteau.

Alors qu'il lui lisait l'histoire, Izzy lui posait de temps en temps des questions. Aussi bien sur l'histoire, sur un mot qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien, mais aussi sur sa sœur, dont elle avait bien retenu qu'elle portait le même prénom qu'elle. _« - Elle est comment ta sœur ? Avait-elle demandé. - Très forte, avait répondu Alec. - Forte comment ? - Comme une guerrière. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, et ne laisse personne lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire. - Mais elle gentille quand même ? -Très gentille. L'une des personne les plus gentilles qui existe. Elle essaye toujours d'aider les autres. Même si la manière dont elle le fait laisse parfois à désirer. - Ça veut dire quoi « laisse parfois à désirer » ? »_

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une demi-heure, ils virent arriver Magnus accompagné d'un homme en costard bleu marine, tous les deux essoufflés. En voyant l'homme, Izzy bondit du banc et se mit à courir dans sa direction en criant : « Papa ! ». L'homme se baissa au niveau de sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras, et de la serrer très fort contre lui, plongeant son visage dans les doux cheveux châtains de son enfant, tout en effectuant de petit mouvement de balancier avec la totalité de son corps.

Alors qu'il les observait, Alec ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le père d'Izzy tremblait de tout son corps. Il devait avoir eu la peur de sa vie, et réfléchirait sans doute à deux fois avant de lâcher la main de sa fille dans un lieu bondé la prochaine fois.

Toujours avec sa fille dans les bras, le père de la petite s'avança vers lui et Magnus, qui l'avait rejoint au niveau du banc entre temps, pour les remercier milles fois d'avoir retrouvé, et de s'être si bien occupés de sa fille. Les deux hommes lui répondirent que c'était tout à fait normal, et qu'ils ne se voyaient pas refuser d'aider une petite fille en détresse.

Alec ne put s'empêcher cependant de remonter gentiment mais fermement les bretelles au jeune papa, pour la peur qu'il avait engendré chez sa fille, et chez lui-même par la même occasion. Il lui rappela qu'en tant que père, il devait faire passer la sécurité de sa fille avant toute chose, en particulier lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit bondé, où il était très facile de se perdre ou de se retrouver séparés. Le père de la petite écouta tout cela avec attention, ayant bien conscience que sa fille aurait pu tomber sur des gens mal intentionnés qui auraient pu lui faire du mal, au lieu des deux hommes qui se trouvaient en face de lui, et leur promis que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Suite à cela, le père et la fille s'en allèrent, mais pas avant qu'Izzy n'ait dit au revoir à Magnus et Alec, faisant un gros câlin à se dernier, qui rendit avec plaisir son étreinte à la petite fille, alors qu'elle le remerciait d'avoir joué avec elle. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, la petite Izzy leur faisant de grand signe de la main en guise d'au revoir depuis les bras de son père, Alec vit Magnus se tourner vers lui dans son champ de vision périphérique, et il l'entendit dire d'un ton d'où perçait une certaine surprise :

\- Eh bien, tu avais l'air très à l'aise avec la petite princesse ! C'est plutôt surprenant ! J'aurais pensé que tu serais encore plus renfermé et maladroit que d'habitude, lorsque tu te retrouve à devoir parler à des gens.

\- Les enfants sont différents des grandes personnes, lui répondit Alec en regardant les silhouettes de la petite fille et de son père disparaître derrière une rangée de chênes.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna le shadowhunter. En quoi ?

Le sorcier se tourna vers le brun, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'un marron presque noir de son interlocuteur, et répondit :

\- Parce que les enfants de son âge n'ont pas encore appris à mentir. Ils ne peuvent pas t'utiliser ou te manipuler comme le font les adultes pour parvenir à leurs fins. Et puis, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, les enfants sentent quand on leur ment ou qu'on leur cache quelque chose. Ils sont bien plus perspicaces qu'on ne le croit. Il vaut mieux être honnête, plutôt que d'agir ou de se comporter comme quelqu'un que l'on est pas. C'est pour cela que je préfère leur compagnie à celle des adultes. Avec eux, tout n'est qu'honnêteté. Il n'y a pas de faux-semblants.

Magnus le regarda pendant de longues secondes à la suite de ces paroles, le regard insondable, puis il lui offrit un sourire tendre, qui surprit Alec autant qu'il fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

\- Je vois, dit le shadowhunter. Cela explique bien des choses.

\- Par rapport à quoi ? Demanda le sorcier.

\- À ta manière de te comporter avec les autres et en société, lui répondit Magnus. Tu t'attends à te faire trahir et utiliser de tous côtés. Pas étonnant que tu sois tout le temps sur tes gardes. Mais Alexander, je veux que tu sois persuadé d'une chose...

Magnus se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, et malgré leur différence de taille, Alec se sentit tout petit face au regard que lui lançait l'homme aux traits asiatiques : un regard brûlant de détermination.

\- Moi, je te trahirai jamais. Je suis incapable de te faire du mal, lui dit-il dans un murmure, qui fit frissonner le sorcier de la tête aux pieds.

Puis, il s'écarta tout d'un coup et se retourna pour continuer leur balade, laissant Alec avec le cœur battant la chamade, et se disant intérieurement que si, Magnus Bane était capable de lui faire beaucoup de mal. Il suffisait de regarder dans quel état il les laissait, lui et son cœur, dès qu'il le regardait un peu trop longtemps dans les yeux, ou qu'il se rapprochait un peu trop près de lui.

Oui, s'approcher un peu trop près de Magnus pourrait très certainement lui être fatal. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui souffler, alors qu'il s'empressait de rattraper le shadowhunter, qu'il ne s'opposerait pas vraiment à une mort aussi douce...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Après ces événements, les deux hommes étaient sortis de Central Park et s'étaient baladés dans divers endroits de la ville de New York. Magnus avait emmené Alec dans des endroit méconnus du sorcier, et qui possédaient tous une histoire que le shadowhunter contait avec enthousiasme, les faisant tous deux, pour l'espace d'un instant, remonter le temps. Il étonna grandement Alec par ses connaissances historiques, aussi bien sur les lieux, le contexte des histoires qu'il lui contait, que le style de vie des époques évoquées. Quand il l'avait questionné à ce sujet, Magnus lui avait confié qu'il avait toujours été fasciné par l'Histoire. Aussi bien celle des shadowhunters que du Monde Obscur, ou encore des mondains. Il avait dit trouvé cela fascinant la capacité que les gens avait de toujours reproduire les même schémas tout au long de l'Histoire, sans, du moins semblait-il, retenir une quelconque leçon des événements passés, et faire en sorte que les choses s'améliorent. Après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, ce fut le plus naturellement du monde que le sorcier proposa à l'asiatique de partager avec lui ses connaissances sur certaines périodes historiques qui intéressaient tout particulièrement Magnus, et auxquelles Alec avait pu assister, ce qui sembla ravir le shadowhunter.

Après s'être baladés un long moment, redécouvrant New York sous un nouveau jour, les deux hommes visitèrent une petite boutique d'antiquité que Magnus connaissait, et dont le shadowhunter jurait que Alec allait tombé amoureux, lui qui était un véritable admirateur des objets anciens. Du moins, avait-il précisé, si les dizaines d'objets tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres qui se trouvaient dans sa partie du laboratoire qu'il partageait avec Izzy, étaient une quelconque indication quant à son amour pour ce genre de choses. Encore une fois, Alec fut étonné de la perspicacité de Magnus, qui avait réussit à remarquer ce détails de sa personnalité, uniquement grâce aux quelques rares fois qu'il avait vu leur atelier de préparation de remèdes en tout genre. C'était ce genre d'attentions qui rendaient difficile au sorcier de résister, et de repousser ses sentiments pour le brun. Et bien que celui-ci semblait lui envoyé de nombreux signaux, aujourd'hui plus que d'ordinaire, un doute persistait dans le cœur d'Alec quant à la nature des sentiments du bel asiatique à son égard... Même quand il lui offrait une jolie boîte à musique en bois qu'il avait repéré dans la boutique, sans l'acheter, se disant qu'il reviendrait un autre jour, juste parce que : _« Tu avais l'air d'en avoir envie. »._

… Fichu shadowhunter trop gentil et trop parfait pour son propre bien. Il lui rendait les choses vraiment très compliquées.

Le reste de la journée s'était donc très bien passé, et les deux hommes pouvaient dire avec certitude qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Le soleil avait amorcé sa descente depuis près d'une heure déjà, et remarquant qu'il se coucherait bientôt, Magnus lui avait proposé de la suivre pour « une dernière surprise ».

\- Une surprise ? Avait dit Alec.

\- Oui, avait répondu Magnus avec un énorme sourire. Je vais te montrer mon endroit préféré de toute la ville ! Mais d'abord, il faut qu'on passe prendre un élément essentiel !

Sur ces mots, ils étaient tous deux repartis, et avaient fait un arrêt dans un coffee-shop pour prendre des boissons chaudes : une chocolat viennois nappage caramel pour Magnus, et un thé noir aux fruits de la passions pour Alec. _« C'était ça « l'élément essentiel » qu'il fallait qu'on récupère ? Avait demandé le sorcier, perplexe et légèrement désabusé. - Oui ! Avait répondu le shadowhunter avec un air des plus sérieux. Tu comprendras pourquoi quand on y sera ! »._ Puis ils avaient marché pendant un moment, Magnus ayant attrapé la main d'Alec pour ne pas le perdre alors que les rues se remplissaient petit à petit, l'heure de pointe étant arrivée. Et étrangement, Alec ne ressentait aucun malaise ou inconfort à ce contact. Au contraire, il était complètement détendu et même heureux, de savoir que le shadowhunter tenait à lui au point de ne pas vouloir le perdre dans la foule. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient arrivés dans un quartier de Brooklyn que le sorcier connaissait très bien, puisqu'il habitait à quelques rues de là. Magnus l'avait ensuite entraîné dans une rue assez étroite, avait descendu l'échelle en fer de l'escalier de secours sur le côté de l’immeuble, puis il était monté au premier étage avant de se retourner vers lui et de lui tendre la main du haut des barreaux de l'échelle.

\- Allez viens, suis-moi ! Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. On y est presque mais il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps !

Alec avait légèrement levé les yeux au ciel face à cet enthousiasme presque enfantin, mais avait tout de même saisit la main du shadowhunter, qui l'avait hissé jusqu'à lui, puis remonté l'échelle en fer, avant de commencer à grimper le reste des escaliers en direction du toit de l'immeuble. Il y parvinrent au bout de quelques minutes, leurs boissons un poil plus fraîches, mais toujours intactes.

\- Ok, on y est, dit Magnus. Maintenant ferme les yeux !

\- Je te demande pardon ? Dit Alec avec de grands yeux.

\- J'ai dit, ferme les yeux Alexander ! Répéta le shadowhunter. Tu ne le regrettera pas. Fais-moi confiance pour cette fois, lui dit-il avec un sourire franc et le regard confiant.

Le sorcier le regarda quelques secondes, semblant l'évaluer du regard, avant de soupirer, et de s’exécuter. Décidément, il lui ferait vraiment faire n'importe quoi celui-là, se dit-il intérieurement, les yeux clos. Ayant fermer les yeux, il ne put voir le sourire d'une tendresse infinie que lui adressa Magnus en le voyant suivre son conseil. Il le sentit juste lui prendre délicatement les mains, comme si il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, et Alec sentit un délicieux frisson descendre le long de son échine, alors qu'il laissait l'asiatique le guider il ne savait où.

Le trajet en soit ne fut pas long. Quelques mètres à peine. Mais la différence de luminosité était flagrante, même avec les yeux fermés. Magnus les fit s'arrêter, mais comme il n'avait pas indiquer à Alec qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux, celui-ci les garda fermés, attendant le signal du shadowhunter. Celui-ci lui lâcha les mains, et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Alec paniqua intérieurement, ne sachant pas où se trouvait le brun et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Puis il sentit une main dont les doigts étaient de toute évidence ornés de multiples bagues se poser sur sa hanche, le faisant sursauter, et un souffle chaud juste à côté de son oreille. Et c'est alors qu'il s'avouait à lui-même que ce genre de touché n'était pas si désagréable que ça, que Magnus murmura d'une voix suave au creux de son oreille, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds pour la énième fois de la journée.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux...

Alec s'exécuta, avec lenteur cependant à cause de la forte luminosité qu'il avait perçu au travers de ses paupières, et ouvrit finalement les yeux sur ce qui était définitivement la meilleure vue de toute la journée : le soleil se couchant derrière les plus hauts buildings de New York, sa lumière orangée se reflétant sur leurs vitres, les faisant briller de milles feus, et donnant à la ville une aura presque éthérée, comme sortis tout droit d'un monde de lumière pure.

\- Wow..., laissa échapper le sorcier complètement subjugué, un air émerveillé prenant place sur son visage.

\- Oui... Wow, lui répondit Magnus qui semblait avoir lui aussi le souffle coupé par la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

Au bout de longues secondes de contemplation, Alec détourna les yeux de ce spectacle absolument magique, et posa son regard sur Magnus, qui lui, le regardait déjà, avec le visage le plus ouvert qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu, laissant parfaitement transparaître la moindre émotion du shadowhunter... Et à cet instant, l'émotion qui s'affichait dans toute sa splendeur sur le beau visage de l'asiatique, était l'amour. Ses yeux en débordaient, son sourire le criait, tout chez lui, dans sa posture, et dans son expression respirait l'amour avec un grand A. Et cet amour, Magnus le dirigeait vers lui : Alexander Lightwood, frère de la Grande Sorcière de Brooklyn, l'un des plus grand sorcier n'ayant jamais existé, mais surtout, un homme qui était déjà, et ce depuis un certain moment à présent, éperdument amoureux de Magnus Bane.

\- Alexander, dit Magnus dans un souffle, semblant aussi affecté qu'Alec par ce qu'il était en train de se passer, quoi que cela puisse être.

Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans tout le corps d'Alec en entendant le brun prononcer son nom de cette manière, et cette fois, il ne la retint pas, ne l'ignora pas, la laissant le réchauffer de l'intérieur, et profitant pleinement de cette émotion qui lui donnait le vertige, et lui donnait envie de sourire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux joues.

\- Oui ? Répondit Alec, tout aussi doucement en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les yeux sombres du shadowhunter.

Le brun s’humecta les lèvres, attirant malgré lui le regard du sorcier sur celles-ci, avant qu'Alec ne repose son regard dans les yeux bruns de l'asiatique. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration, semblant se donner du courage, puis il prononça cette phrase, qui fit que pour Alec, la Terre s'arrêta de tourner pendant quelques secondes.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ?

Alec resta quelques longues secondes silencieux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces mots, mais ce qui suivit lui fit comprendre que non, tout cela était bien réel.

\- Je veux dire, reprit Magnus, est-ce que tu accepterai d'aller à un rendez-vous avec moi.

Encore une fois, Alec ne sut quoi répondre, et quand il retrouva sa voix, ce fut pour demander :

\- Un rendez-vous ?

\- Oui, dit Magnus. Un rendez-vous. Juste toi et moi.

\- Tu veux dire, comme un couple ? Demanda Alec juste pour être sûr, même si cela semblait être une évidence, sentant déjà son cœur accélérer la cadence.

\- Oui, répondit une nouvelle fois le shadowhunter. Comme un couple. Enfin, si tu le veux bien.

Alec resta quelques instants avec un air ahuri sur le visage, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, mais qu'ils ne cessaient de lui échapper, malgré ses efforts.

\- Mais Magnus, voyons tu n'es pas sérieux.. ! Commença-t-il a dire, la partie raisonnable de son esprit reprenant quelque peu le contrôle, avant de se faire interrompre presque immédiatement par le shadowhunter.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux Alexander, lui répondit Magnus d'une ton ferme, mais qui n'en perdait pas moins de sa douceur. J'y ai longuement réfléchit, avant de te demander, crois-moi, dit-il. Je ne prends pas ce genre de décisions à la légère, et particulièrement lorsque cela te concerne. J'ai passé des semaines, à peser le pour et le contre. J'y ai perdu mon sommeil, à me demander si il ne vaudrait pas mieux que j'étouffe ces sentiments qui me prennent aux tripes à chaque fois que je te parles, ou que quelqu'un prononce ton nom dans une conversation, plutôt que de risquer de foutre en l'air le début d'alliance qui commence à émerger entre nos deux mondes, ou de risquer que tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole tout simplement. J'ai lutté Alexander. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé... Mais il suffit d'un regard de toi, d'un seul de tes sourires, et toutes mes certitudes et mes bonnes résolutions s'envolent en éclats. J'ai eut beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi Alexander. J'ai besoin de toi. Besoin de toi comme de l'air que je respire, ou de l'eau que je bois et qui me maintient en vie ! J'ai besoin de toi comme je n'ai jamais eut besoin de personne dans ma vie !... Si je reste trop longtemps sans te voir, je commence à devenir morose, de mauvaise humeur, et je m'énerve bien plus facilement que d'habitude pour des choses complètement stupides soit-dit en passant ! S'exclama-t-il, la passion et un certain désespoir animant chacun de ses mots, alors qu'il se mettait à faire de grands gestes pour accompagner son discours. Alors quand cela arrive, je viens ici, et après je me sens mieux, parce que je te vois, et ça me redonne tout de suite le sourire et la motivation pour avancer.

\- Tu me vois ? Ne put s'empêcher de réagir Alec en entendant les mots de son interlocuteur.

\- Les couchers de soleil ne sont pas l'unique atout de cet immeuble, confia Magnus avec un petit sourire contrit, ses yeux laissant voir au sorcier une certaine souffrance, qui semblait cachée là depuis un certain temps sans qu'il n'en ait jamais vu transparaître ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon, avant qu'il ne tourne le regard vers la droite, semblant regarder au loin.

Alec regarda dans la même direction que le brun, et après quelques secondes à scruter au loin pour ce qui pouvait autant intéresser le shadowhunter, il finit par tomber sur une baie-vitrée qui donnait sur un salon dans les tons chauds et aux fauteuils de velours rouge. Un salon qui lui était très familier.

**Son salon.**

Quand cette réalisation le frappa enfin, il reporta presque immédiatement son regard sur le shadowhunter, qui le regardait, toujours avec cet air mélancolique sur le visage.

\- Tu comprends maintenant Alexander ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Oui. Oui Alec comprenait. Il comprenait très bien même. Mais malgré tout, cela lui faisait peur d'une certaine manière.

\- Mais, si on sort ensemble, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire ? Qu'est-ce que les membres de ton équipe, non, qu'est-ce que tes supérieurs diront ? Questionna Alec d'un ton légèrement paniqué. Magnus, si tu sors avec moi, une créature du Monde Obscur, tu seras la risée de l'Institut ! Et même de tout Alicante ! Tu serais un paria ! Et même si on se séparait, tu ne serait plus jamais traité de la même façon par les autres shadowhunters, ou les membres du Conseil ! Tu auras été, et resteras à leurs yeux, l'homme qui a osé sortir avec une créature du Monde Obscur ! Ce genre de chose ne pourra jamais être réparé ! Lui dit le sorcier, laissant la parole à toutes les inquiétudes et à tous les questionnements qui bouillonnaient dans sa tête depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Contrairement au genre de réaction auxquelles Alec s'attendait après ce discours, Magnus lui offrit un sourire tendre, et lui répondit d'une voix calme.

\- Je sais très bien tout ça Alexander. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai longtemps réfléchit avant de te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi. Je sais parfaitement ce que cela implique. Aussi bien pour moi, que pour toi. Aussi bien au niveau personnel, que professionnel. Mais je m'en fiche. Je veux quand même essayer. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile. Tout ne sera pas rose, bien au contraire, je pense qu'on risque de se disputer et d'être en désaccord sur pas mal de choses au début... Mais ce n'est pas grave, dit-il finalement en regardant Alec avec détermination. Parce que tu en vaut la peine Alexander. Tout ce par quoi la vie nous fera passer, tous les obstacles qu'elle mettra sur notre route, ne seront rien, parce que tu en vaut la peine. Et que je veux me battre pour toi.

Le cœur d'Alec battait la chamade après cette déclaration, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé recevoir de la part du brun, hormis peut-être dans ses rêves les plus fous. Et alors qu'il tentait avec peine de retrouver son souffle et de calmer son pauvre cœur, Magnus lui demanda :

\- Alors Alexander, que décides-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

Ce qu'il voulait ? En temps normal, beaucoup de choses auraient pu servir de réponse à cette question. Un milliard de choses même ! Un nouveau livre, des herbes rares pour fabriquer un nouveau remède, des vacances sous les tropiques loin de sa merveilleuse sœur pendant une semaine ou deux... Oui, beaucoup de choses auraient pu répondre à cette question en temps normal. Mais à cet instant, à cet instant précis, Alec n'avait qu'une idée en tête, ou plutôt, une seule personne. **Magnus Bane.** Alors certes, comme l'avait si bien dit le shadowhunter, leur relation ne serait sans doute pas facile. Il y aurait des hauts et des bas, avec sans aucun doute plus de bas que de haut au début. Pour autant, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'Alec allait refuser ? Abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé ? Laissé passer peut-être la seule chose qui pourrait le rendre heureux ? La réponse était évidente.

**NON.**

Pour une fois, Alexander Lightwood écouterait son cœur plus qu'il n'écouterait sa raison. En particuliers si celui-ci pouvait le mener sur le chemin du bonheur.

Lui aussi voulait pouvoir goûter au bonheur. Lui aussi, comme Magnus, avait envie d'essayer. Lui aussi pensait, du plus profond de son cœur, que Magnus Bane et ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, valaient la peine de se battre pour eux. Magnus valait la peine qu'on se batte pour lui.

Et quand Alec vit le sourire que Magnus lui adressa quand il lui répondit ces exacts mots, avant que le shadowhunter ne se penche vers lui pour déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il ne le savait pas à cet instant, alors que leur histoire venait à peine de débuter, mais ce sentiment se renforcerait d'autant plus plusieurs mois plus tard, lors de l'une de leur plus grosses disputes. Quand Magnus prononcerait ces mots, qui lui ferraient comprendre qu'il avait trouvé le bon, qu'il avait trouvé son âme-soeur, l'homme avec qui il voudrait partager le reste de son existence : **« Je ne fais pas semblant Alexander !!! Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai jusqu'au jour de ma mort ! Et si il y a une vie après ça, alors je t'aimerai aussi à ce moment-là. »**


End file.
